This project aims to evaluate and compare a new soluble inulin microparticle adjuvant along with approved human adjuvants alum and ISA-51VG (Seppic) in a vaccine study utilizing the company?s Rift Valley Fever virus (RVFV) recombinant protein subunit vaccine. The new adjuvant may have potential commercial applications for both human and veterinary vaccines for Rift Valley Fever.